


A good man

by Morethancupcake



Series: Simple and kind [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve is helping a friend, he says. His best friend, almost his brother. What about you, Bruce wants to ask, who's helping you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Artificial

Steve is a good man, he says. 

It's all right I don't need him here all the time. It's fine.

The words are bitter, they leave a weird aftertaste, like these fake sugar everyone is so fond of, like all these artificial flavors hiding something. Everything.

 

Tony smiles at him, he's tired, and his jacket is a little too big. They listen to the man of the day, and they stand up to clap when he's finished. Tony forgets he's supposed to comment quietly enough for only them to hear. He's supposed to write ludicrous little poems on sticky notes Bruce will save in one of his drawers. He's supposed to make this afternoon better. 

He's not really listening, except he is really, he just doesn't say a word, and Bruce doodles little nonsense on his pad.

 

Steve is helping a friend, he says. His best friend, almost his brother. 

What about you, Bruce wants to ask, who's helping you.

He doesn't ask, because it's not his place to. He comes home, and he prepares everything for the class he teaches on tuesday. He orders food from the little bistro he likes, and he tries not to imagine how alone Tony must feel in his big house. 

 

There's a bruise on Tony's cheek, and another on his wrist. He doesn't mention it, so Bruce doesn't either.

Phil stops on his way to radiology and eyes it with concern.

The lies leave a bitterness in the room, it's like these sugar free sodas Betty was so fond of. 

 

Steve invites them all, and something is off, something is wrong. Everyone is laughing, and their living room is warm and inviting. Clint is mastering the grill, and there's beer and rich food going around. Tony sits outside, watching the kids playing. 

Steve is a wonderful host, Maria tells him. 

He is. Tony smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. 

Steve is in the kitchen, a hand resting on the back of a man Bruce doesn't know. Tony doesn't drink. He watches the kids, and laughs when they all attack him with kisses. 

 

You're a wonderful man, too, Bruce says, helping him with the dishes. You are.

Tony doesn't say word. It's better this way.

 

No one is really surprised, when Tony tells them about the divorce. In a way, it's easy. They all know who they are following. Natasha, Maria and Sam go to Steve. Clint, Rhodey and Bruce go to Tony. Phil helps Steve moving out, but he's back to help them clean up, and he brings food for everyone.

Tony tries to pretend it doesn't mean much to him, to see him sitting on the floor with Clint, but it does, Bruce knows it.

Phil follows him to the kitchen, and they talk. Clint nudges his ankle, and the look he's giving him is so clear, so full of do it, it's time, you lost enough time already, it almost makes him try something.

But Tony is back and his eyes are a little red. Rhodey arrives late, with a cake, and sweets, and no one mentions the lack of alcohol. 

Clint and Phil sleep on the couch, Rhodey takes the little sofa in Tony's office.

Bruce sleeps next to him, in a bed Tony swears he'll throw away in the morning.

 

Bruce doesn't want to, he wishes he was stronger, better. He hates Steve, it's like a wave, it destroys everything in its wake. Steve smiles, and he holds the other man close. He looks happy, so much happier than he was, and he carefully asks Bruce if Tony is okay, if he's all right.

Steve is happy, and this man, James, has no bruise on his skin, no dark circles or sad eyes. He smiles, and he looks at Steve like he's the sun, and Steve leaves the restaurant early because he wants to be with him, and Bruce hates them both.

 

Tony pretends not to notice, how Bruce suddenly is there, everyday. Bruce crashes his Saturday mornings, afternoon, night, and soon his Sundays, too. Bruce is there for the grocery runs, and for the endless rounds of laundry. He drives them both to ikea, and he tries not to smile when Tony decides they need to test all the matresses it has to offer.

They cook together, and Bruce tries not to notice he has a drawer in the bathroom, and another one in the guest room.

Tony buys him tea, and coconut yoghurt, and he doesn't need to ask about their week-ends. 

Bruce drives them to the beach house, and sometimes Clint and Phil join them. Clint looks at him like he's ready to laugh, or maybe to yell, but it's not unpleasant, and Phil and Tony are hilarious together.

 

Tony holds his hand and doesn't let go, one morning. 

He wants to say thank you, Bruce can see it. It's in his eyes, and his smile, and the way he looks at him like he can't understand why he's here.

When they kiss, it's pure, and right, and Tony tastes like sugar cane.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read it on tumblr !
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/121379117539/a-good-man
> 
>  
> 
> Comments, kudos and reblogs or likes make me really really happy !


End file.
